nicktoons_unite_zfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
Nicktoons Unite Z! Character list. This page shows the characters from each universe that has been featured on the show so far. Various characters will be added later as the Mecha-Boy Saga progresses. Each character has a status. # Alive. # Dead. # Undetermined. ChalkZone Universe Rudolph "Rudy" Tabootie: Alive: Hero. Penelope "Penny" Sanchez: Alive: Hero. Snap: Alive: Hero. Danny Phantom Universe Box Ghost: Ghost: Villain. Ember McLain: Ghost: Villain. Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom: Alive: Hero. Dash Baxter: Alive: Anti-Hero. Jack Fenton: Alive: Hero. Jasimine "Jazz" Fenton: Alive: Hero. Madeline "Maddie" Fenton: Alive: Hero. Sammantha "Sam" Mason: Alive: Hero. Nicolai Technus: Ghost: Villain. Tucker Foley: Alive: Hero. Dragon Ball Z Universe Bulma Briefs: Alive: Hero. Bulla Briefs: Alive: Hero. Chiaotzu: Alive: Hero. Krillin: Alive: Hero. Lazuli/Android 18: Alive: Hero. Marron: Alive: Hero. Master Roshi: Alive: Hero. Oolong: Alive: Hero. Piccolo: Alive: Hero. Puar: Alive: Hero. Son Chi-Chi: Alive: Hero. Son Gohan: Alive: Hero. Son Goku/Kakarot: Alive: Hero. Son Goten: Alive: Hero. Son Pan: Alive: Hero. Son Videl: Alive: Hero. Tien Shinhan: Alive: Hero. Trunks Briefs: Alive: Hero. Prince Vegeta Briefs: Alive: Hero. Yamcha: Alive: Hero. Yajirobe: Alive: Hero. Invader Zim Universe Dib Membrane: Alive: Hero. Gaz Membrane: Alive: Hero. GIR: Alive: Hero. Tak: Alive: Villain. Zim: Alive: Anti-Hero. Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Universe Master Crane: Alive: Hero Master Mantis: Alive: Hero Master Monkey: Alive: Hero Master Shifu: Alive: Hero Master Tigress: Alive: Hero Master Viper: Alive: Hero Master Xiao Po Ping: Alive: Hero Monster High Universe Abbey Bominable: Deceased: Hero. Andy Beast: Deceased: Hero. Angela Baker: Alive: Hero. Cleo De Nile: Deceased: Hero. Clawd Wolf: Deceased: Hero. Clawdeen Wolf: Deceased: Hero. Deuce Gorgon: Deceased: Hero. Draculaura: Deceased: Hero. Frankie Stein: Alive: Hero. Heath Burns: Deceased: Hero. Howleen Wolf: Deceased: Hero. Ghoulia Yelps: Deceased: Hero. Gil Webber: Deceased: Hero. Lagoona Blue: Deceased: Hero. Manny Taur: Deceased: Hero. Mecha-Boy: Alive: Main antagonist. Romulous: Deceased: Hero. Slo-Moe: Deceased: Hero. Twyla: Deceased: Hero. Van Hellscream: Undetermined: Villain. Monsters Vs. Aliens Universe B.O.B.: Alive: Hero. Coverton: Alive: Villain. Doctor Cockroach P.H.D.: Alive: Hero. General Monger: Alive: Hero. Sqweep: Alive: Hero. Sta'abi: Alive: Hero. Susan Murphy/Ginormica: Alive: Hero. The Missing Link: Alive: Hero. Vornicarn: Alive: Hero. Sanjay and Craig Universe Craig Slithers: Alive: Hero. Hector Flanagan: Alive: Hero. Megan Sparkles: Alive: Hero. Scabs Dickson: Alive: Villain. Sam Pepper: Alive: Hero. Sandy: Alive: Villain. Sanjay Patel: Alive: Hero. Sonic the Hedgehog Universe. Amy Rose: Alive: Hero. Antoine De'Coolette: Alive: Hero. Blaze the Cat: Alive: Hero. Bunnie De'Coolette: Alive: Hero. Charmy Bee: Alive: Hero. Cheese: Alive: Hero. Cream the Rabbit: Alive: Hero. Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: Alive: Villain. E-123 Omega: Alive: Hero. Espio the Chameleon: Alive: Hero. Knuckles the Echidna: Alive: Hero. Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog: Alive: Hero. Metal Silver: Alive: Villain. Metal Shadow: Alive: Villain. Metal Sonic: Alive: Villain. Miles "Tails" Prower: Alive: Hero. Rouge the Bat: Alive: Hero. Silver the Hedgehog: Alive: Hero. Shadow the Hedgehog: Alive: Hero. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alive: Hero. Vector the Crocodile: Alive: Hero. Zavok: Alive: Villain. Zazz: Alive: Hero. Zor: Alive: Hero. SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Patrick Star: Alive: Hero. Sheldon J. Plankton: Alive: Villain. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alive: Hero. Super Mario Bros. Universe Luigi Mario: Alive: Hero. Mario Mario: Alive: Hero. Princess Peach Toadstool: Alive: Hero. Prof. E. Gadd: Alive: Hero. Yoshi: Alive: Hero. Tak and The Power of Juju Universe Tak: Alive: Hero. Traloc: Alive: Villain. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Universe April O'Neil: Alive: Hero. Baxter Stockman: Alive: Villain. Casey Jones: Alive: Hero. Hamato Donatello: Alive: Hero. Hamato Leonardo: Alive: Hero. Hamato Michaelangelo: Alive: Hero. Hamato Miwa/Oroku Karai: Alive: Hero. Hamato Raphael: Alive: Hero. Master Hamato Yoshi/Splinter: Alive: Hero. Newtralizer: Alive: Villain. Oroku Saki/The Shredder: Alive: Villain Spike/Slash: Alive: Hero. Timothy/Mutagen Man: Alive: Hero. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Planet Sheen Universe Aseefa: Alive: Hero. Beautiful Gorgeous: Alive: Vilain. Carlton "Carl" Ulysses Wheezer: Alive: Hero Cynthia "Cindy" Aurora Vortex: Alive: Hero. Doppy: Alive: Hero. James "Jimmy" Issac Neutron: Alive: Hero. Liberty "Libby" Danielle Folfax: Alive: Hero. Mr. Nesmith: Alive: Hero. Professor Finbarr Calamitous: Alive: Villain. Sheen Juarrera Estevez: Alive: Hero. Tee: Alive: Hero. Travaltron: Alive: Hero. Zix: Alive: Hero. The Fairly Oddparents Universe Cosmo Julius Cosma: Alive: Hero. Denzel Q. Crocker: Alive: Villain. Poof Thomas Cosma: Alive: Hero. Sparky: Alive: Hero. Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner: Alive: Hero. Wanda Venus Fairywinkle Cosma: Alive: Hero. The Legend of Korra Universe Bolin: Alive: Hero. Avatar Korra: Alive. Hero. Mako: Alive: Hero. Tenzin: Alive: Hero. The Penguins of Madagascar Universe Doctor Francis Blowhole: Alive: Villain. King Julien XIII: Alive: Hero. Kowalski: Alive: Hero. Maurice: Alive: Hero. Mort: Alive: Hero. Private: Alive: Hero. Rico: Alive: Hero. Skipper: Alive: Hero. Winx Club Universe Aisha: Alive: Hero. Anagan: Deceased: Villain. Bloom: Alive: Hero. Brandon: Alive: Hero. Darcy: Alive: Villain. Duman: Deceased: Villain. Glantos: Deceased: Villain. Flora: Alive: Hero. Helia: Alive: Hero. Icy: Alive: Villain. Musa: Alive: Hero. Ogron: Deceased: Villain. Riven: Alive: Hero. Roxy: Alive: Hero. Sky: Alive: Hero. Stella: Alive: Hero. Stormy: Alive: Villain. Techna: Alive: Hero. Timmy: Alive: Hero. Editing shall continue soon. Category:Lists